I Get That Feeling
by munroeliwilder
Summary: Eli's new to Degrassi and Clare's looking for a fresh start. Could the two be more than friends even when luck isn't on their side?


**New Story! I hope you guys like it!**

Clare's POV

"Ah, Degrassi…" I sighed as I walked through the front door to the school with my best friend Alli. My name's Clare Edwards and I'm in grade 10. My life's been pretty great, well… until the end of summer vacation. I've only had one boyfriend in my life. His name was KC Guthrie. He wasn't the nicest boy ever, which would explain why he dumped me for a cheerleading bimbo named Jenna. I was actually relieved though. I'm starting this year fresh and that's just what I need. My thoughts were interrupted when a tall boy ran through the doors to the school, basically knocking me over. His phone fell out of his back pocket, but he obviously didn't notice. I picked it up and put it in my bag, so I could return it. Alli's eyes widened and said sarcastically, "Welcome back." I laughed and continued to walk.

"So, Clare. Are you ready to face KC?" My friend Alli asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." I said confidently.

There was no sign of KC, so, not wanting to be late for my first class of the year, I walked to English.

Eli's POV

"Dude! Calm down. I'm on my way." I screamed over the phone to my friend Adam. It's my first day at Degrassi ever. The only person I know is one of my old family friends. Yes, that'd be Adam. He's oddly excited about me coming to his school. Don't get me wrong, Adam's awesome, but I don't see why it's so exciting. I hung up the phone once I was ready to head off to school.

"Eli! Have a good day, kiddo." My mom yelled from the kitchen as I walked out the door. I took the keys to my hearse, Morty, out of my pocket and got into the car. I started him up and drove off to my new high school.

After the quick drive to school, I found a great parking spot right outside the front of the building. I looked at the time on my phone and realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I ran through the entrance not looking where I was going. I must've run into someone by mistake, but I didn't bother to look. I made it to the front office and they gave me my locker number. I looked at my schedule and I had English first. I forgot whether or not Adam was in that class with me. He's in grade ten and I'm a junior, so we don't have too many classes together anyway.

I found the classroom fairly quickly, so, I walked in, practically tripping over my own feet and there I saw Adam. He looked up and saw me, too. He stood up and yelled for me to sit next to him. I smiled and headed over. I still had three minutes until class, so having someone to talk to was a good thing.

Clare's POV

I was having a conversation with Adam about my encounter at the entrance this morning and how I was almost knocked onto my butt. Unfortunately, I didn't know who the person in such a hurry was. I did have his phone though. If only I could figure out this guys pass code. I tried a few numbers, but my thinking was ended when Adam stood up excitedly to greet someone at the door. I looked up and admired the boy. He had dark hair and wore dark clothes as well. The mysterious boy walked over with a smirk on his face. He clearly didn't notice me because he was just talking to Adam. I ignored them and kept trying to crack the code on the phone. I tried a few possible combinations, but didn't think to try the easiest one. 1-2-3-4.

"Yes!" I said to myself. I looked up and noticed Adam turn around a look at me with a confused expression.

"Whoa, Clare. Why so excited?" He asked with a laugh.

"I finally figured out the code. 1-2-3-4. I mean seriously, how stupid can you get. Who is this guy…?" I laughed at both my and the other boys stupidity. I scrolled down the phone and opened his settings. It said his name was Eli Goldsworthy. I've never heard of an Eli at Degrassi before.

"Hey, Adam? Do you know an Eli?" I asked my friend curiously. Him and his other friend turned around. Adam opened his mouth to answer, but the other boy beat him to it.

"I'm Eli. Why?" He asked. Well, this is awkward…

"Uh, hi. Is this your phone?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah… why'd you take my phone?" He asked. He seemed slightly scared which was weird because he was the one wearing all the black.

"Oh, I didn't take it," I explained, "You ran into me this morning and dropped it."

I handed the phone over to him and he pulled it out of my hand and put it in his pocket. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Sorry, about that by the way. It's my first day. I just got a bit anxious." He told me.

"It's fine. No harm done. I'm Clare, by the way. How do you know Adam?" I asked.

Adam jumped in and answered my question; "Eli's family and mine have known each other for quite some time. He used to live her when he was younger, but moved to Vancouver when we were going into middle school."

I nodded my head and said, "Well, I was going to ask Adam if he wanted to come to lunch with me and Alli today, but since you're here, Eli, why don't you both come. We were just going to The Dot. Nothing special."

He looked at me and responded, "That sound awesome. Thanks, Clare."

When Ms. Dawes entered the room to start class, Adam and Eli turned their heads to face her. I took out my pen and got ready for class, but for some reason I couldn't seem to focus. I was just thinking about Eli.

**Good, Bad, Great? Let me know!**


End file.
